


Drunken Fun

by Trixx616



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Other, Spanking, Trans Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Yang finds herself lip locked with Neon after a night of drinking and decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drunken Fun

Yang didn’t know when the conversation had changed to the fierce drunken make out session she was currently having with Neon, but she couldn’t pull away. The new and exciting taste of the faunus’s tongue entering her mouth took over her thoughts. She lifted Neon by her thighs and pressed her firmly against the wall as she deepened the kiss, needily sucking on Neon’s tongue. The girl’s orange tail curled around the brawler’s wrist. She let out a soft moan as her back hit the wall. Yang’s hands moved up to the faunus’s ass and gripped it tightly, digging her fingers into the girl’s firm cheeks. A low purr left Neon’s lips and she broke the kiss, blushing as she panted for air, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to Yang’s bottom lip.

“I knew you wanted me Blondie~” Neon mewled teasingly, her confident smirk turned to a moan of pleasure as Yang locked her lips onto Neon’s neck and began sucking on her skin, leaving a mark on the nape of her neck.

“Enough of the foreplay kitty cat~” Yang whispered seductively as she dragged her tongue up Neon’s neck and then let her back down onto the ground. Yang’s cock twitched in her pants and Neon smirked, settling down onto her knees as the brawler undid her belt.

“Looks like I was wrong about you being top heavy.” Neon purred. Her eyes widened. Yang dropped her bottoms and freed her semi hard cock right in front of the faunus’s face. She let out a soft gasp and her member twitched as Neon’s warm breath washed over the head of her cock.

“Well don’t just stare.” Yang mused as she shook her cock a bit. She let out a low groan as Neon sealed her lips around the head of her dick. She reached down and ran her fingers through the ginger’s hair beneath her. The brawler’s cock fully hardened as the faunus began bobbing her head back and forth. Wet noises and moans filled the room as Yang began thrusting forward, her fingers curling into a fist in Neon’s hair to hold her head still. Neon’s eyes widened as she looked up at the girl currently fucking her face. Yang’s hips sped up as she forced her cock down Neon’s throat, a loud gag filling her ears. She grunted as she slammed into the faunus’s throat over and over, her balls slapping against the girl’s chin. She felt her balls tighten and her cock twitch inside of Neon’s warm throat. She pulled out and slapped her sloppy cock across Neon’s cheek. The faunus coughed and gasped for air, wiping drool and precum off of her chin.

“Coulda warned me.” She complained before yelping as Yang stood her up and practically tore off her shorts and panties, the cool air against her slit sending a shiver down her spine.

“I couldn’t help myself, felt good not hearing you talk.” Yang smirked. She lifted Neon up and slammed her dick into the faunus’s tight eager cunt. Neon wanted to give Yang a sassy retort but instead she moaned out and wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, pinned against the wall yet again. Yang bit down on Neon’s shoulder and bucked her hips, the faunus’s tight walls practically sucking her cock in deeper. The brawler grunted and moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching again. Neon threw her head back and squealed out happily, her walls quivering around Yang’s dick as she climaxed, taking care of the brawler’s worry that she was cumming too fast.

“Fuck, C-Cumming!” Yang moaned as she hilted herself inside of Neon’s cunt. Her orgasm washed over her. Both girls moaned and clutched to each other as Yang’s seed filled Neon’s pussy.

“Gods that was amazing~” Neon slurred out past her purrs and heavy breathing. Yang kissed her sloppily and then looked into her eyes.

“I’m not done yet.” She smirked. Neon’s heart fluttered.

“Neither am I.” She replied before pulling Yang back into a deep kiss.

The pair cleaned up enough to leave the bathroom of the club and quickly made it back to a hotel room they could resume their fun. Clothing was shed, leaving a trail from the door to the bed as the two girls fell onto the soft pillow top, naked and intertwined with each other.

“Show me what you got Blondie.” Neon teased. The Blonde took the challenge and forced Neon onto all fours before getting behind her. Neon purred loudly and braced herself against the headboard. A sharp smack filled the room and Neon yelped. A red hand print in the perfect shape of Yang’s hand appeared on the faunus’s ass cheek.

“Look at you, so wet just from getting spanked.” Yang smirked and teased Neon’s slit with her dick.

“Beg for it.” She ordered. Neon couldn’t really explain why she said what she did but instead of teasing the blonde she shivered at the dominant tone in the brawler’s voice.

“P-Please Yang, just f-fuck me already.” She stuttered nervously and then yowled out as Yang spanked her again.

“Tell me what you want, Kitty.” She groped at Neon’s tender ass cheek, her nails digging into Neon’s skin.

“I-I want your cock! I want you to cum inside me again!” Neon yelled out needily. She bit down on her lip as she was suddenly filled by Yang’s massive cock. The brawler spanked her again and started to rail the faunus from behind, her prosthetic hand grabbed the base of Neon’s tail, using it for leverage. Wet slapping and the two girl’s moans filled their ears.

“Gods Neon! You’re so fucking tight.” Yang grunted and sped up her thrusting. Neon mewled out in response. Her body tensed up as she was quickly brought to orgasm, her juices dripped down her inner thighs, but Yang showed no sign of letting up. The faunus’s whole body tingled with pleasure and she moaned as she was spanked again. The brawler continued her ravaging of Neon’s ass, lightly bruised from being spanked over and over. Yang leaned over her, groping at her tits and slamming downward into the redhead’s needy cunt.

“Cumming!” She moaned into Neon’s ear. She clenched her pussy tightly around Yang’s cock and turned her head to the side, locking her lover in a kiss. Yang slammed into her, pressing her hips against Neon’s ass. Her balls tightened and her cock spasmed, shooting ribbons of hot cum deep into Neon. The pair collapsed down onto the bed. They snuggled against each other. Yang spooned Neon, her cock still buried deep inside of her as they drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a quick 1000~ word one shot but, I'm planning on releasing more NSFW stuff in the future!


End file.
